The Life of Sendou Aichi
by Koayyy
Summary: Some people are mean, some people are kind. Most of them were not born so kind. Something happened in their past that changed them. AU, Warning- Aichi is not a human being (Half-ly) in this story. Starts after the Cardfight Club was formed.
1. Past

Hellow! Thank you for taking interest on this fic and clicking on it! :D Anyway, without further ado, enjoy this new story!

Chapter 1: Past

Aichi enters Card Capital. He's eyes were not visible as he hid them under his bangs.

"Welcome." Misaki said without looking away from her book.

Kai, Kamui, Naoki, Shingo, Miwa, Izaki, Morikawa, Kourin and Akari rotated to look at Aichi.

"What's wrong, Aichi?" Kai, Naoki and Kourin said at the same time.

Aichi finally lifted his head up. They could see his eyes now. His eyes were dull, as if it lost the shine that represented his happiness.

"Everyone…" Even his voice sounds a bit different.

Everyone went over to Aichi. Even Misaki moved from behind the counter.

"What happened…?" Kai asked.

"I…" Aichi hesitated to tell them. In his mind, he was thinking about what his friends would do after he explained everything. They were all bad thoughts.

'They would just be scared of me and run away from me…'

A moment of silence passed.

"Well…" (I'm giving the flashback form because I have no idea how he would explain this. )

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was midnight and everyone was asleep. Some strange people broke into the Sendou Residence. _

_These strangers went into Aichi's room._

_"Is this the kid they wanted?" Stranger 1 asked._

_"Yeah, not sure what they're going to do with him though…" Stranger 2 replied._

_These strangers took Aichi and went to a… laboratory._

_"We bought the kid."_

_"Good work. You'll receive your pay later. We need to begin the experiments quickly while he's still asleep." A scientist said._

_The scientists tied Aichi to a bed and attached some machines to him._

_"Let's begin."_

* * *

_While the scientists do their stuff, I'll explain more about them._

_These scientists experiment on humans. They are trying to create a being that is able to endure any form of pain, can morph into anything and can heal themselves from anything. Basically a shapeshifter. The experiments have failed on hundreds of adults, so they decided to try it on children. But only certain children would actually survive. The failed ones turned into monsters, they only dared to come out during the midnight._

_Aanndd Aichi is a different case because he's different and yaada yada yada you get my point._

* * *

_After an hour of working, the experiment succeed but Aichi had woken half way through. It was painful for him, and it traumatized him._

_When they didn't experiment on him, he would be kept in a jail cell._

_Aichi was now sitting in the corner with his back facing the wall. He was trembling._

* * *

_Aichi's father had found out where Aichi was being kept at. He was getting ready weapons._

_"Are you sure about this?" Shizuka asked._

_"Yes, I made a promise. And I plan to keep it."_

_A moment of silence passed._

_"Can you promise me one thing?"_

_"I can."_

_"Please come home safely."_

_"I'll try."_

_XXX_

_He had called the police before he broke in the laboratory by hacking the security system._

_He killed every single scientist that had tried to call for reinforcements._

_After all that, he finally found Aichi that was locked in the jail cell._

_"Father!"_

_"Don't worry, father will get you-" He paused as the alarm rang. 'Darn it!'_

_Once he opened the cell door, they ran._

_"Stop!" "Freeze! Or we will shoot!" Some scientists said as they were chasing them._

_They didn't stop. They keep running._

_Aichi's father had slowed down._

_"Father!"_

_"Keep running!"_

_"B-but-!"_

_"Don't worry! I'll be fine! Just go!"_

_Aichi had ran a few meters. He then turned back to see if his father was alright._

_A gunshot was heard._

_"Father!" _

_Aichi's father was shot, he gave Aichi one last smile before he fell onto the cold hard ground, motionless._

_Aichi knew what had happened, he ran faster._

_Once he was out, he ran into the police._

_"Are you alright?" The police officer asked._

_Aichi nodded._

_They took Aichi into a hospital._

_Shizuka held Emi in her hands and rushed to the hospital._

_She barged into Aichi's room._

_"Is he alright? Doctor?" She said while panting._

_"Don't worry about him, all he needs is some rest and he'll be fine."_

_"*Phew* Thank goddess."_

_"But…as for his father…"_

_"He died before we could get him to the hospital."_

_Shizuka put Emi on a chair and broke down._

_"He promised-"_

_"We are very sorry, we couldn't do anything."_

_Aichi was able to go home after a few days, but he still couldn't go to school as he needed rest._

_The police had told him that the scientists were already captured and put behind bars, but the experience still haunted him. He was able to learn how to use his powers and control them, but his power would go crazy if his emotions went over the limits. When he was able to go to school, people were told that he was… different so no one tried to be friends with him. He was also bullied because of that. _

_When Kai gave him 'Blaster Blade' he had gained hope for the first time in his life, but when Kai left, his light immediately turned into darkness. He went on a rampage, he destroyed everything in sight. The police managed to stop him somehow. They locked him at the hospital. (He was tied to his bed.) The doctors had no choice but to lock his memories away deep inside his mind. That's why he only remembered certain parts of his past. (On the day before this chapter, his locked memories were unlocked. That's why he was so dull earlier this chapter.)_

_End of flashback_

* * *

They were all shocked, no one had expected something like this from Aichi.

"I guess that everyone is scared of me now…" Aichi said.

Aichi leaves Card Capital after they didn't say anything. No one stopped him because they were still shocked.

They didn't see him at school or anywhere else for at least a week.

* * *

Doooonnneeee! *Dies*

*Gets back up* I hope ya all enjoyed this chapter! *Dies again*


	2. Missing

Okay… I had exams, more school work, bla bla bla. You get my point. Now enjoy this chapter! (Note: This one is quite short in my eyes.)

Chapter 2: Missing

"Aichi!" Misaki shouted.

"Where did you go?" Miwa shouted.

They were roaming around town trying to find Aichi. He went missing, they haven't seen him for at least a week. They were worried.

They were separated into 2 groups. Misaki, Miwa, Kourin, Izaki and Akari were told to search around town. Kai, Kamui, Naoki, Shingo and Morikawa went to the Sendou residence. They were told to report at the park after a while.

XXX

Group 2 - Kai, Kamui, Naoki, Shingo and Morikawa.

They reached the Sendou Residence. Kai presses the bell.

"Coming!" Was heard from inside.

The door opened. The one that stood there was none other than Emi.

"Kai-san! And everyone! Why did you guys come here?"

"Is Aichi home?" Kai asked.

Emi shakes her head. "No, he left hours ago."

They (Kai, Kamui, Naoki and Shingo) sighed.

A light bulb suddenly appeared on top of Shingo's head.

"Does he have a personal phone?" He asked.

"Yes, he takes it with him no matter where he goes." Emi replied.

"What's his phone number?"

"*Insert random phone number here*"

"Thank you."

"It's no problem."

They left. They headed towards the park.

* * *

They met the others there.

"Did you guys find him?" Misaki asked.

"No, but we have a way to contract him." Shingo replied.

"And how we do that?" Miwa asked.

"Call him."

"Oh."

Shingo used his phone to call him since he was the one to ask. He put it on loud speaker.

Aichi's phone rang. He hesitated to answer it but did it anyway.

"Hello?" was heard from the other side.

"Aichi?" Naoki said.

"Yeah?"

"Where have you been?" Naoki asked.

"Where are you?" This time Shingo asked.

"…You'll never reach me."

A moment of silence…

"We aren't scared of you!" Kamui just said without hesitation.

"…Kamui-kun…?"

The scene switched to where Aichi was. He was on the roof of an apartment. He had learned how to control his powers and he scaled onto there.

"We still want to be friends with you!" This time it was Naoki.

"Naoki-kun…"

"Please Aichi! You heard them! We aren't scared of you! We still want to be friends with you! Please come back!" Surprisingly, Kai said that.

"…K-Kai-k-kun…" Aichi was touched by what they said. Tears were visible on Aichi's cheeks.

"We still want to be friends with you! Right? Everyone!" Kai continued.

"Yeah!" The rest said.

Aichi was wiping the tears that he was letting out.

"…Everyone…"

"T-this is the first time someone s-still wanted to be f-friends with someone like m-me…" Aichi said while crying.

"Aichi…" Misaki said.

"Can you come to the park?" Kai asked.

"I-I'll be right there…"

They ended the call.

Aichi jumped from the building he was on and glided. Once he reached the ground, he immediately ran towards the park.

After a while, they saw Aichi running towards them.

"Everyone!" Aichi shouted.

They embraced him.

"We missed you!" Naoki said.

Tears were still visible on Aichi's eyes.

"S-sorry for worrying you guys!" Aichi said.

"Don't worry about it." Miwa said.

"No matter what happens, we will always stay by your side, because that's what true friends do." Kai said.

* * *

DONE!

Because the next chapter is quite exciting, I'll give a preview.

_'After that incident, not much happened for at least 2 weeks, but at the start of the forth week…Aichi's life started to change for the worse or the better? No one knows. (Except me that is. :P)'_

See ya all next chapter!


End file.
